Eadberht von Northumbria
Eadberht war König von Northumbria von 737 bis 758. Geschichte Mit Eadberht kam der erste erfolgreiche Kriegerkönig von Northumbria seit Ecgfrith, sechzig Jahre zuvor, auf den Thron. Die Northumbrier mochten nichts mehr als einen starken König und Eadberhts Herrschaft wurde noch lange erinnert, besonders da eine Zeit der Unsicherheit und Rebellion folgte. Eadberht war ein Cousin von Ceolwulf und Bruder von Erzbischof Egbert von York. Obwohl er mit ihnen eine Liebe zur Kirche teilte, war er auch ein weltlicher Mann, der keine Angst davor hatte, sich seinen Feinden zu stellen und seine Grenzen zu verteidigen. Von Anfang an scheint er in eine Reihe von Schlachten mit den Pikten verwickelt worden zu sein, die unter ihrem neuen starken Anführer Angus I ihre Grenzen erweiterten und bereits die Kontrolle über Dal Riata übernommen hatte. Es ist möglich, dass Eadberht nicht gegen Angus kämpfte. Die Pikten waren niemals eine stark geeinte Rasse und ein Großteil von Angus' Kämpfen war gegen rivalisierende Fraktionen innerhalb der Pikten. Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass sich dies nach Süden ausbreitete, als enteignete piktische Lords versuchten, neues Land zu erobern, was Eadberhts Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte, da er seine Grenzen schützte. Alex Woolf, "Onuist son of Uurguist: tyrannus carnifex or a David for the Picts ?" in Aethelbald and Offa : two eighth-century kings of Mercia Der opportunistische Aethelbald von Mercia nutzte diese Situation aus, um 740 in Deira einzufallen und York in Brand zu stecken. Eadberht war in der Lage, ihn zurückzutreiben, aber erst nachdem Aethelbald in Northumbria viel Zerstörung verursacht hatte. Zu diese Zeit befahl Eadberht die Hinrichtung von Earnwine, Sohn von Eadwulf, der dreißig Jahre zuvor Anspruch auf den Thron erhoben hatte. Earnwine hatte vermutlich ebenfalls die Situation ausnutzen wollen, um eine Rebellion zu planen und sich möglicherweise sogar mit Aethelbald verbündet. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Dies zeigt, dass die verschiedenen Zweige der Dynastie von Northumbria gegen einander kämpften, doch Eadberht war ihnen überlegen. Eine Zeit relativen Friedens folgte, die Angus' Stärke bei der Herrschaft über die Pikten und Schotten zu verdanken war, und es Eadberht erlaubte, sein Reich wieder zu sichern. Doch 750 kam es zu weiteren inneren Kämpfen, die seine Autorität herausforderten. Offa, der wahrscheinlich der jüngste Sohn von Aldfrith war - jetzt allerdings über fünfzig gewesen sein müsste - erhob Anspruch auf den Thron und musste nach Lindisfarne fliehen, wo er Kirchenasyl beantragte. Eadberht zog sich den Zorn der Kirche zu, indem er dieses verletzte und Offa nicht nur gefangen nahm, sondern auch Bischof Cynewulf einsperrte, vermutlich weil dieser Offa Zuflucht gewährt hatte. N. J. Higham, The Kingdom of Northumbria AD 350-1100 Barbara Yorke, Conversion of Britain Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm dies gelungen wäre, wenn sein Bruder Egbert ihn nicht unterstützt hätte. James Campbell, The Anglo-Saxon State Im gleichen Jahr rebellierten die Britonen von Strathclyde unter König Teudebur und besiegten Angus I in der Schlacht von Mugdock. Dies schwächte den piktischen König sehr und die Britonen sahen es als Gelegenheit, den alten Ruhm zurück zu erlangen. Doch ohne die Pikten als Grenze sahen sich die Britonen nun der Macht von Eadberhts Armee gegenüber, die 752 die Grenzen überquerte, das Gebiet von Kyle eroberte und Northumbria hinzufügte, als Teil eines Friedensabkommens mit dem neuen König von Strathclyde, Dumnagual. Katherine Forsyth, "Evidence of a lost Pictish source in the Historia Regum Anglorum" in Simon Taylor Kings, clerics and chronicles in Scotland, 500–1297 Doch dieser Vertrag war nur von kurzer Dauer und schon 756 verbündete sich Eadberht mit den Pikten unter Angus und griff Dumbarton an. Im nächsten Jahrhundert war das Königreich Strathclyde ein Vasallenstaat von Northumbria. Eadberht war es zum größten Teil gelungen, Northumbrias Oberherrschaft im nördlichen Britannien wieder herzustellen, und er hatte sogar die Grenzen erweitert. 757 muss er das Gefühl gehabt haben, dass es seinem Reich gut ging. Die rebellischen Söhne seiner Vorgänger waren verschwunden und Mercia im Süden war in Unruhe nach dem Tod von Aethelbald. Da Eadberht sich jetzt vermutlich seinen Sechzigern näherte, dankte er ab zugunsten seines Sohnes Oswulf und zog sich in Kloster York zurück. Er lebte noch bis 768 Symeon of Durham, History of the Church of Durham und leider gibt es keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, ob er irgend eine Rolle spielte, nachdem Oswulf innerhalb nur eines Jahres ermordet worden war. Ein möglicher zweiter Sohn, Oswine, wurde am 6. August 761 in einer Schlacht getötet, als er eine Rebellion gegen Aethelwald Moll anführte. John Marsden, Northanhymbre Saga: The History of the Anglo-Saxon Kings of Northumbria tatsächlich waren zu dieser Zeit sowohl Eadberht als auch Ceolwulf noch am Leben und man kann sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass beide nicht irgendwie um Rat gefragt wurden. Stammtafel # ♔ Ida (B 547-559/557-69) ⚭ Bearnoch ## ♔ Aethelric (B 587-593) ### ♔ Aethelfrith (B 593-604, N 604-616) ⚭ Acha von Deira #### ♔ Oswiu (N 642-670) ⚭ Fina ingen Colman ##### ♔ Aldfrith (686-705) ⚭ Cuthburh von Wimborne ###### ♔ Osred I (706-716) ###### ♔ Osric (718-729) ###### Offa (✝ 750) ## Eadric/Belric ### Blaecmon #### Bosa ##### Beornhom ###### Eanwine ####### ♔ Ealchred (765-774) ⚭ Osgearn ## Occa ### Ealdhelm #### Ecgwald ##### ♔ Eadwulf I (705-706) ###### Earnwine (✝ 740) ##### Leodwald ###### Cuthwine ####### ♔ Cenred (716-718) ####### ♔ Ceolwulf (729-737) ###### Eata ####### ♔ Eadberht (737-758) ######## ♔ Oswulf (758-759) ######## Osgearn ⚭ ♔ Ealchred (765-774) ######## Oswine (✝ 761) ####### ⛪ Ecgberht von York ####### Ecgred (✝ vor 732) Kategorie:Bernicians Kategorie:König von Northumbria